A Different Type of Love
by ShadowStar09
Summary: Finding love in the most unexpected ways is such a trilling and fun ride! Unrelated Drabble's between Kagome and other males in the Anime universe. Rated M for content. Drabble Two: Youko/ Kagome
1. Realization

AN: So I have decided to start a drabble series of Crossovers and AU InuYasha stories.

If you have any idea's on pairings, please let me know! I would also like to keep these sorta long, at least 2 pages. I just cant stand chapters less than a page long.

Disclaimer: All of these little stories are the result of my imagination not leaving me alone, I dont own anything other than the idea's my Muse makes me type out.

**Drabble One**: Realization

Kagome/Kouga Paring

It had been 3 months, 5 days, and 17 hours, since Kagome had officially started her 'affair' against InuYasha. If it could be called as such. That had also been the same amount of time since Naraku's defeat and Kikyo's 'rebirth'. Apparently, the souls that the former undead Miko had collected before the defeat of Naraku had combined and merged into one complete soul after the evil half demon was defeated, which in turn had resulted in the part of Kagome's soul the older Miko had be returned to Kagome herself.

It was also the day that Kouga had finally swayed her decision to not stay with InuYasha.

The day Kouga found out about her home in the future.

The day she changed.

The battle was fought near the Bone eaters well and the village Kagome had come to call her second home in the three years she had been traveling for the shards of the Shikon. Many lives were lost, including old Kaede, who was killed protecting some children from an incarnation after the barrier surrounding the village was finally taken down by force.

They had won though.

And InuYasha had broken the last string of hope Kagome had of being with him when he nearly screamed about how happy he was that Kikyo was alive, how he wanted to be with her... and she agreed to be with him.

Kagome's cracked exterior finally shattered once the word's left their mouths and in a final attempt to get away from the two, she ran to the well and jumped in it with out thinking.

"Lady Kagome!"

"No! Kagome!"

"Kagome! Wait!"

She didn't hear the words, only felt the arms that wrapped around her as she plummeted down the well and into the future, her future.

When she looked back to see who had her, she was surprised to find it was Kouga, she had thought that the wolf demon left the battle ground immediately after Naraku's defeat. She was wrong.

"Kouga? What are you doing?"

Before the wolf could answer though, the two of them felt hard ground under their feet and when they looked up, they saw the roof of the well house that protected the well from the elements of the modern world.

Kouga was stumped, Kagome, confused.

How could Kouga have gotten through the well?

"Where are we?" The wolf had asked, he still had a hold of the Miko and jumped out of the depths of the well. He looked around the near empty shed and sniffed the air.

Kagome slowly moved out of the wolf's hold and walked up the stairs of the well house and opened the door slowly.

"We are at my home"

She wanted to cry.

She wanted to hide.

She wanted to end it all.

But she couldn't, When she had looked back at Kouga after opening the well house door, she had realized something. He had always been there for her, he HAD kept his promise to her. To be there for her when she needed it.

She had also realized that when the light hit him just right, Kouga looked like a god, with his azure eye's glowing and his skin still glistening with the sweat from the battle, he looked absolutely divine.

It hit her then, she could give Kouga a chance. And so she smiled and extended her hand out to the wolf for him to take.

"Let me show you around."

And so it began.

InuYasha wouldn't find out, even if he did, she wouldn't care, because he had Kikyo, and she, Kouga.

Not that he could bitch and complain about it to her now. She was her own woman. She had her own life to live.

And it was with Kouga that she was going to live it.

The wolf had enjoyed her time, though he hated the smell of the city, he loved her family. Souta had immediately fallen in love with Kouga, deciding that he was a better idol than InuYasha. At this Kouga smirked.

"Dog breath ain't got nothin' on me kid."

He mother instantly fell in love with his tail and how soft it was.

Her grandpa tried to purify him, and failed, not surprising.

Normal.

This was normal to her. This was what she loved.

For just over 3 months, Kouga would visit her on the weekends, she had explained about school to him and how important it was for her future, surprisingly, he had agreed and didn't bother her about it, he even encouraged her. On the rare occasions that he would sneak a visit during the weekday's, she would explain to him what her homework was and how to correctly due math problems. He would even go so far as to try to help her with her English homework when she had a paper to write.

It was one of these times he had popped in for a visit on a Tuesday night.

"You could write about different herb's. You said your paper's topic had to be about nature right?" Kouga offered, he had perched himself on her window seal while she worked on her English homework.

She nodded and smiled at him from her desk. "Thats a good idea, Mr. Haru even said we could write about plants."

Kagome quickly got to work on her paper by opening her laptop and looking up different herbs found in Japan, she could easily do the paper with out Internet help, but he teacher wanted references and cited work.

She was excited.

They were alone in the house.

Her family was gone to her Aunt's in Kyoto for the next couple of day's, though Souta was at a friends house since he still had school to go to.

Tonight her and Kouga were going to take the final step.

She wiggled in her seat. Her excitement and nervousness not going unnoticed by Kouga.

The wolf smirked and made his way to the nervous girl. She hadn't noticed he moved until he nuzzled and nipped the back of her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"When is this paper due Kagome?" He asked in a husky voice, making the girl shiver again.

"Next week. Why?"

Kouga grinned and lightly bit her ear lobe, sending another wave of pleasure through her body. "I think it can wait until tomorrow for you to work on it." He whispered into her ear before he gently picked her up and made his way to her bed.

Yes, tonight would be one she wouldn't forget.

~End

I hope you guys liked it! I plan on doing a YYH/IY next, but once again, feel free to message me any idea's on pairings you guys have!


	2. Bag of Tricks

**Disclaimer: **All of these little stories are the result of my imagination not leaving me alone, I dont own anything other than the idea's my Muse makes me type out.

**Listening to: **Bittersweet Symphony, By the Verve

**Drabble Two: **Bag of Tricks

Kagome/Youko

"Gah, Damn it!" Kagome cursed as she tripped over yet another tree root.

She had gotten separated from the group, again, after a rather nasty battle with a group of boar demons . In an attempt to get away from one of the boar's, she had run into some nearby woods. Somehow she lost the demon, but at the cost of not knowing were she was.

This was not the first time this had happened. Lately it had been happening on an almost weekly basis for one reason or another. It even happened one day when she went to use the little girls room. One moment she was peeing, the next, the woods would randomly get thicker and she wouldn't be able to find her way back to the group.

Each time though, she wouldn't get attacked, and she would eventually find her way back, but each time, she could feel a pair of eye's on her. Watching her.

It was creepy.

She didnt expect InuYasha to look for her though, he was too busy being up Kikyo's ass.

The Miko huffed. "This is getting ridiculous." She grumbled as she nearly tripped over yet another root. She swore under her breath about how they seemed to move on their own.

Which they were.

A pair of golden eye's watched the Miko as she walked around aimlessly in the forest he created. He had been watching the Miko and her little group for the past 4 or so months, trapping the little priestess in his 'maze' every time he had the chance.

She was amusing.

She was going to be his.

He knew about the jewel, and about her travels for the shards and their mission to defeat some half demon named Naraku. Despite his reputation as Japan's most famous bandit, he didn't want the Jewel.

No.

He wanted her. She was a much better prize than the jewel was. He smirked as he manipulated another tree root, making the young Miko trip, and giving him yet another delicious view of her ass, showing off her white and blue undies.

The little Miko had some killer legs as well.

His ears twitched as she let out another string of curses, she was picking up bad habits from that dog he realized. Or maybe she was getting tired of his little 'trap' she kept finding herself in.

"_Soon though my little Miko, we will finally meet. At which I will show to you that I, Youko, always get what I want and desire... and you will be powerless to stop me." _Youko thought, holding back a chuckle. After all, who could resist the seduction of a demon like him? She had already fallen for that little kit, Shippo.

Speaking of the Kit, he was the only one to notice him, the young demon would grow up to be a great demon thats for sure. Not even the dog or that wolf that would constantly beg for the Miko's attention had noticed him. He didn't expect that they would anyway.

His attention turned back to the Miko when she finally stopped her little hike to look in the direction that he was hiding in. Her blue eye's were ablaze with barely hidden fury. He found them beautiful. They were a brighter blue than any sapphire.

"I know you're there! Come out before I purify your ass!"

He wasn't afraid of the threat. He knew from watching her for so long that she would only use it as a last resort if he was threating to her, well, he was, but not in the form she was use too.

He chuckled. He was going to make his appearance sooner than he expected. No matter. He would make friends with her first, seduction would come later, when she trusted him.

Kagome gasped when she saw the figure slowly walk out from behind the tree's he was watching her from. He was beautiful. Her surprise quickly turned to annoyance when she saw the cocky grin on the Kitsune's face.

She wished her bow wasn't broken. It would break when she was running from that boar. "Wipe that grin off your face, who are you? What do you want?"

Youko raised a delicate eyebrow, she sure was a spitfire wasn't she?

"I believe that it is I, who should be asking the questions here young Miko, for you are in my forest after all." Youko purred, taking a step towards the confused priestess.

Kagome took a step back from the Kitsune, losing the courage she had earlier. How was she to know this was his forest? It wasn't like he had a sign in front of it saying it was his. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your forest..." She took another step back when he took another one towards her, then she felt it, she backed up into a tree.

Youko smirked and finished his advance on the young woman before stopping in front of her and placing one delicate claw under her chin to make her look up at him. "I will let it slid this time little Miko, for you have done no harm to my forest, but be warned, I will not be so lenient next time." He said just above a whisper, making sure to keep eye contact with her.

She gulped and nodded slightly, wondering where her resolve went to. "What would happen next time?" She immediately regretted asking the question when she saw the look in his golden eyes.

Youko chuckled while he backed away from her slowly. "I will make sure it'll be a pleasurable experience for both of us my little Miko." He purred quietly before disappearing into the darkness of his forest.

Immediately Kagome noticed that the forest seemed to get less dense when he disappeared. She could actually see the sky from where she was standing. She went to rub a hand through her hair when she felt something, pulling it out of her hair she noticed that it was a thornless red rose.

"_When did he...?" _She looked back to the place he disappeared at, expecting him to be there, but he wasn't. She took a small whiff of the rose and smiled slightly. It smelled wonderful. She started walk back the direction she came in.

She hoped she saw him again.

She wanted to know what other tricks he had.

~End

**AN**: There ya go! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please Review and throw me idea's of pairings you want to see!


End file.
